What You Want
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: The progression of Seto and Jou;'s life together. Another random drabble from SAI! Chapter Eight: Life
1. Logic

**A/N:** MUST… GET… RID… OF… SETO AND JOU FLUFF!

**Warning:** YAOI EQUALS BOYS LOVING OTHER BOYS! Got a problem with that?

**Disclaimer:** What makes you think**_ I_** owe Yu-gi-oh and related???

**Summary:** Meaningful drabble about something that has been bugging me…

**Remember:**

"Speech"

**Emphasis**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I want to go for a walk…" the blond had mumbled. I smirked as his thin arms wrapped around my shoulders. My fingers kept typing away though.

"Mutt, it's raining," I pointed out, eyes never leaving the gleaming white screen. Said mutt sighed against my neck, his breath warming my flesh.

"So?" I rolled my eyes and finally turned away from the lap top.

"If you walk out you'll get sick," I warned. Amber eyes flared into their hopeful shining.

"I promise to bring an umbrella and a sweater!" He was begging as his tan hands clasped over my paler ones. Just the simple gesture sent my skin flaming to life.

"Fine," I gave in like always…

No matter how many ways I looked at it, it never made sense, Katsuya and I. I am not really sure how it began either. Maybe it was just there. Perhaps it is only our hormones getting the better of us. Any way I look at it though, it just is.

These days I can not wake up to an empty bed. I try to imagine my life before my pup came along, and it seems so… gray and dead. There truly is no other way to explain it. Believe me, I have tried again and again, but I can not understand it.

If I am such a genius, why can I not figure out this equation?

How can I love him?

Really, I can not find the answer. I have looked long and hard at the puppy. He's adorable, but he's such a menace… and a klutz, not to mention he practically eats me out of house and home. He is sweet with kids… but he does have very fowl language. That and he's not too smart.

He's not a very good catch. Not by a long shot.

I use to think that maybe that was why I was so attracted to Jou. The fact that he would make my step father turn in his grave. Alas, some times I want to be in a grave when faced with a grouchy dog.

Then I thought, perhaps I am just gay. But when I looked at the rest of the male population, I decided that might not be the correct answer either. So my mind came up with the forbidden fruit complex; I probably only want the blond because he was so unreachable, but obviously that wasn't the answer as I have him now.

Well, could it just be that we are so opposite that we just have a natural attraction? When I think about, our oppositions are sometimes why it is so difficult to even stay together. Which lead me to believe that perhaps I might be an emotional sadomasochist? But when I think back to all the times I've made my puppy dog cry, it makes me cringe.

So that one is also out the window… I had to approach this dilemma from a new prospective. Maybe why I should valuate why Katsuya says he loves me.

Well let me think… I am rich and good looking.

But so is Otogi (here is where I growl in my thought process) and my puppy has never expressed anything other than friendship for the oh-so obviously smitten dice moron (and here is where I smirk like crazy).

Maybe he is gay (more growling causing my mutt to throw a confused glance at me from under our umbrella). Then again, I have never seen him throw any one else that slow, edible looking smile that he freely gives to me…

Laughter floated over me in the dark, gray rain. For some reason, it brightens the surroundings despite the pounding down pour. It was so childish, the way he would run and jump in the puddles. A big, happy grin plaster on his features…

Not for the first time, I am amazed at how he lights up the world around me.

Is that why I love him? Am I so lonely and cold that I **need** his smile to live? I don't like that answer. I could feel a scowl settle on my face. Luckily the dog doesn't notice as he kicks at the dirty water helpless lying on the cement in the middle of the park.

I am not, and was not, lonely before Jou. I had and still have my younger brother. Not only that but there's my company. The blond had his geeky friends for him as well. We certainly weren't lonely before our relationship came into being.

So why am I so in love with the idiot?!

A soft touch brings me out of my reparative. I take a step back in surprise. I was so lost I hadn't noticed my puppy had walked in front of me to cup my cheek. His amber orbs hold that smoldering look of concern, that look I have only seen directed at me with so much intensity it makes my shriveled heart bleed all over again.

Kami, when did he turn me into such a sap?

"What's wrong?" His normally loud voice was hard to hear against the water splashing off the plastic umbrella he abandoned by his feet. I knew his quiet meant he didn't want to upset me further.

"Nothing…" I murmured over his hand, letting my lips linger on his palm.

"You're lying," he said, tone a little louder in confidence. A grin tugged at the corners of my mouth. I merely nodded as I let his hand fall to the side. I bent and picked up the umbrella, shielding him from the cold water spiraling around us.

"You are going to get sick pup," I warned again. I wondered if he knew my troubles, my worrying over him got worse with everyday he smiled at me like he was now.

"I don't think I'll ever figure it out Seto!" Jou had blurted out as he seized my hand, pulling me farther down the path back to our home. I stumbled behind him, my feet sprinkling water across the dampened grounded.

"Figure what out?" I inquired. The blond had paused, swiveling to me with a confused look on his pretty golden face.

"I guess why I love you so much," was his answer. My mouth opened for a retort, but I saw the serious gaze his orbs held up to my ice like ones, and it closed gently. A chuckle escaped me as my digits swiped a tendril of his now bronze colored hair behind his ear.

"I believe I finally managed to find an answer," I whispered. Katsuya glanced up with hopeful and frightened eyes. I leaned down, mere centimeters from his silky cherry lips. Our breathes mingled together, hot and misty creating puffs of white in the chilly air.

I was so close to tasting him when a yell interrupted us. A flushed puppy had pulled away from my embrace and I stood back up annoyed at whoever had called out. Some how or another we had gotten home, and it was Mokuba who was waving frantically at us from the door way of our mansion.

"What are you two doing?! It's pouring! Get inside!" he hollered. I sighed as I waved him back inside. With a nod he turned back, black hair floating behind him as he sprinted in the house. Jou gave a small giggle of embarrassment. The moment was ruined, but he still reached up on his tiptoes and pecked my cheek.

Warmth flooded my body as he flounced inside the huge home of ours. My fingers idly traced the feeling of his lips on my damp flesh. Resigned, my footsteps followed the puppy's tracks into the mansion. I shook out the umbrella.

"Mokie!" the mutt had squealed. A thud filled the adjoining room. "Oops, sorry…" I shook my head of dark mahogany hair, water dripped down my white coat as I did so.

"Eww, you're all wet Jou," my ears picked up Mokie's complaining.

"Eww, you're dry!" I could just imagine the dog sticking out his tongue and my younger brother rolling his eyes. Carefully my damp shoes were pulled off and left to dry by the door. I stalked to the next room to see Katsuya cuddling up to Mokuba, who was currently whining about being wet now too.

I crossed my arms as I took in the scene. The blond had turned to me and blinked. With a sheepish grin he climbed off my black haired brother. He then snapped his fingers in remembrance. "What was it you were going to say earlier?" Jou asked.

"Nothing," I said with a slight twitch on my lips. A mock glare from amber eyes fell on me as I turned.

"You're lying again!" the blond accused more than likely pointing a finger at me. My head had spun back to see he was pointing at me. I shrugged at him thinking about all my questionings toward our relationship.

"It just doesn't make sense," I reply.

"Huh?" I had to smile as my pup sat confused and drenched to the bone on the floor. I didn't respond and began to walk away. He shot up and sprinted after to me. "Hey, wait! Explain! Argh! Seto!"

Mokuba had also carefully got to his feet following us, "Be careful Jou you'll-"

CRASH!

"Fall…"

"Owe…"

"Don't worry; it was only a 17th century vase from China."

Oh yes, love definitely doesn't make any sense…

**OWARI**


	2. Pain

**A/N:** I decided, hell, why not? Everyone writer needs a drabble series.

**Warning:** YAOI EQUALS BOYS LOVING OTHER BOYS! Got a problem with that?

**Disclaimer:** What makes you think**_ I_** owe Yu-gi-oh and related???

**Summary:** Song fic moodiness. Interpret it how you will.

**Remember:**

"Speech"

**Emphasis**

_Memories_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I can't make any other sound then whimpers. Seto often says I remind him of a puppy when I do. I don't understand how he can smirk like that though. He hovers above me and has that I'll-Eat-You-Alive-And-You'll-Enjoy-It smirk. Just then, he swoops down and crashes our mouths together.

(Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…)

Another whimper escapes me. I pant as he finds my neck enticing. His teeth nip at my Adam's apple and it causes me to writhe beneath him slightly. It brings more tears to my eyes… I hate being this weak sometimes… I didn't mean for Seto to find that stupid letter!

(You're sick of feeling numb)

"_Pup, what's this?" he asked with a shaking voice. I gulped when I turned and saw a dirty letter hanging out of his hand. I backed up as he stepped closer. "Is this why you have so many scars?" Seto's voice was close to a growl. I couldn't look him in the eye._

(You're not the only one)

_I was up against the bed by now. Kaiba was dangerously close to me… "You think no one knows how it feels?" he questioned quietly. I bit my lips, his hand snatched my chin so his icy eyes could pierce mine… "You are wrong," he breathed. With the he threw me on his bed…_

(I'll take you by the hand) 

I felt dazed and the room was spinning, I could barely recognize Seto's hand as it clasped over mine. I gasped as I felt his cold, wet tongue trail over my collar bone. It distracted me from the feeling of something rough wrapping around my wrist. I heard a faint grunt and turned to see Seto tie my hand to the bed post.

(And I'll show you a world that you can understand)

I tried to pull away but he kept me down by laying his knee on my stomach. In my sorry state I whimpered as the leather strap tightened over my flesh. Every time I tugged against the restraint Kaiba would grip my wrist just a little harder… Before long my wrists was immovable. Tears and sweat littered the sheets.

(This life is filled with hurt) 

I tired to speak, but his knee was causing me to lose my breath. With a light sheen coating his pale skin, Seto had lifted his body and moved to the capture my other hand. I struggled against him, begging almost, to be let go. I tired to tell him I was fine now but he only shook his head. I turned away, fruitlessly trying to laugh him off.

(When happiness doesn't work)

"Stop now…" he had murmured across my wrist. I shook uncontrollably in his hands, under his body, in front of his azure eyes… "Let me… for a moment," he asked. His voice was soft, but it still held that ice in it. I squeezed my eyes tight, surrendering. "Watch me..." he commanded.

(Trust me and take my hand)

I did as he asked. I watched Seto. It was… unnerving. It was slow… but still quick too. A leather strap was around my left wrist now. My eyes had followed his milky colored hands fasten my darker ones. My once free hand was now pulled taunt right above my right hand. I wonder if Seto wanted it to be awkward…

(When the lights go out you will understand)

My gaze came back down, and I realized Seto was lost in his own thoughts. He was so busy staring at my face, at my hands, at me that I grew frightened. I knew I couldn't speak right then. "Close your eyes…" he ordered. I was hesitant but I did as I was told. I felt something cover my eyes and I knew I was blind folded as well.

(Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all)

I cried out as something slimy had slithered its way down my neck. I fingers curled around as they tried to find something to hold on to. I felt the graze of teeth over my vein and I turned my head to inch away, but I was caught. His breath was hard and the push of his torso over mine made me wilt in heat. "Wait…" was all I could say as the smell of his musk overcame me. His nails scratched over my abdomen making the muscles shudder.

(Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all)

"I can't," he whispered against my skin. I felt it more than heard it. The slow misty breath made me grow a little more excited and worried. His palm passed over the fabric of my tight jeans. I bit my lips, drawing blood I'm sure, as he pressed just a little bit closer. I growled now as the button had been pulled free by long, strong fingers.

(Anger and agony  
Are better than misery)

"What are you doing to me?!" I demanded my body seemed to be weeping. It seemed to be frustrating and partially maddening. The fingers had eagerly plunged into my boxers. "Ahh! S-Seto…" a little more blood had been drawn as I bit back my tongue so I wouldn't beg for more. I felt his wet muscle lap up with spilled crimson leaking out of the corner of my mouth.

(Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand)

I tasted my coppery blood on his tongue as it penetrated my chapped lips. My own tongue began to dance around his, silently pleading for him… "Does this hurt you?" Seto questioned. I was confused for a moment before his digits had a vice like grip on me. I tried to not cry, but I felt the cloth over my eyes grow heavy with brine.

(Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all)

"Why… What are you trying to prove…?" I whimpered. The grip had released me, leaving me feel dejected. I was panting again, I was so disoriented I didn't know until I felt the slide of jeans over my legs that he was slowly undressing me. Suddenly I felt hot in the face, and I didn't want him to see me so… unguarded.

(I know -I know I know I know I know-  
That you're wounded)

But there was a cooling hand, placed just on my inner thigh. The thumb stroked over my skin gently. It was oddly… intimate. Very unlike the cold hearted CEO. "So you… would rather…" Seto softly inquired, "… not feel this?" For some reason my legs had spread a little, but his light touch continued.

(You know -You know you know you know you know-  
That I'm here to save you)

"I didn't…" I groaned as my sore arms trembled to touch the dark haired man just a little out of my reach. "I didn't mean… for you to find it…" It almost hurt to speak; like fire was scorching my insides and the only person to stop it was… "Seto... it hurts…" My breathing was shaky. I felt Seto shift lightly over me.

(You know -You know you know you know you know-  
I'm always here for you)

"I'll make it stop," his words fell over my naked belly. I arched up a bit, but his hands had settled me to the bed. "But on one condition…" I was moaning by now. His hand needed against my pliant flesh. My body didn't register anything but his numbing digits prodding over me.

(I know -I know I know I know I know-  
That you'll thank me later)

"Yes… Anything… Anything you want…" I gave in. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have him now. I need to be put out of this misery. The salt tangy of sweat stung all my bite marks, and the smell of something not quite sex yet, left me straining. "What do you want?" I whispered, voice quivering.

(Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all)

"If you want to go… take me with you," Seto confessed. I couldn't find my voice and I twitched, trying to get up, to free myself… but Seto was too quick for me. His leg glided between mine and he held me down by the waist. "If you die… I will not live anymore. I do not want that… I just want you… no matter the pain."

(Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all)

I tried to protest but his fingers covered my mouth. I opened my lips still and he slipped two fingers in. My head fell back as my body gave over consent. My tongue swirled over them under they were slick enough. He with drew them so he could tease me in other ways. I was lit a flame as he pushed inside me, readying me for something much more delightful…

(Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all)

My legs shivered as he pushed into me and our skin met harshly. It hurt more with every thrust. The fire roared in me, waiting to be let free. In a flash, I gasped loudly, Seto grew more ruthless. The fiction increased and my inner flame leapt with joy until… a blinding light shattered behind my eyelids and I trembled as I felt my thighs grow sticky. Shakily Seto laid over me as I tried to regain my breathing. I felt the cloth ripped away and I stared at the man above me…

(Rather feel pain than nothing at all)

His eyes always looked so cold, today they looked so exhausted. I went to brush away his dripping bangs, but my hand was still caught to the bed. Seto stretched up and pulled away his taunt knots. The ice-like eyes darkened as they inspected the violet marks on my wrists. His pale digits wrapped around them, almost afraid if I would brake. "Seto…" I breathed.

And… for that moment… there was no pain.

(Rather feel pain)

**OWARI**


	3. Child

**A/N:** Believe it or not, this is inspired by a dream I had last night…

**Warning:** YAOI EQUALS BOYS LOVING OTHER BOYS! Got a problem with that?

**Disclaimer:** What makes you think**_ I_** owe Yu-gi-oh and related???

**Summary:** Song fic moodiness. Interpret it how you will.

**Remember:**

"Speech"

**Emphasis**

_Memories_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He reminds me of a child sometimes… with that bright smile and happiness that almost outshines the sun. A puppy in a weird way… but a very childlike person in reality.

"Please, Seto? Ice cream? _Please_?"

"Yeah big brother! Please?"

Strange… I find myself giving in. But I can't help it really… There is just something about his innocence I love… It's almost like I want to protect it… But sometimes…

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you eat like a child, mutt."

There it is again, that childish pout. Annoying on most… but I find it… alluring… on him… and for some reason… only Katsuya… My Katsuya… It really is funny…

"Really then, why do you look so happy?"

"Because you remind me so much of a child."

I hadn't meant to say it… Maybe it's that innocence again… You just can't lie to him… His warm, amber eyes widen, and there's a slight magenta blush… Alluring me again…

"I like it though…"

"Oh… Then will you be my pedophile?"

"Always…"

**OWARI**


	4. Sick

**A/N:** Stupid Dr. Phil…

**Warning:** YAOI EQUALS BOYS LOVING OTHER BOYS! Got a problem with that?

**Disclaimer:** What makes you think**_ I_** owe Yu-gi-oh and related???

**Summary:** Song fic moodiness. Interpret it how you will.

**Remember:**

"Speech"

**Emphasis**

_Memories_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How are you doing?" I ask as I walked in with a bowl of soup. My mahogany haired lover growled and shoved his head under his pillow. Today he was stuck in bed with a cold due to his utter inability to actually take good care of himself.

"Kill me please!" he groaned out. Normally the whining would make me laugh, but at the moment it just made me roll my eyes.

"I brought chicken noodle soup," I informed. Seto managed to grumble and dig himself deeper into his blankets. I sighed as I sat it on the table beside his bed. I grabbed a fistful of the covers and tugged at them. He tugged back just as fiercely.

"Give 'em back!" he whined as a peek of pale shoulder began to emerge. "I'm cold dammit!" Just then, he turned over and I squeaked as I was thrown onto the bed, landing with my face full of pillow. I heard a small chuckle under the covers.

"Kaiba…" I warned. I was surprised when a soft groan followed the warning.

"Just let me sleep…" he whimpered. I was soon assaulted by a pair of arms and legs wounding over me. Even though he was sick, the CEO was still pretty strong. A small cough escaped him as I felt him nuzzle into my shirt.

"You have to have something to eat," I reprimanded. A sly cat like smirk met my vision.

"Can I eat you?" was the flirtatious question. I felt my face immediately turn a nice shade of pink.

"No!" Seto's face fell and he just lay pouting.

"But you taste better than some dumb old soup…" he protested. I almost found the will to be flattered. Almost… but not quite.

"But I took a long time in making it… It would mean a lot if you just had a little," I asked him with my fool proof 'puppy-eyes.' I could practically see the guilt well up in his eyes. With a moan and I slight nod, he consented.

He was sitting up and I handed him the bowl. Kaiba gulped it up, silently admitting my cooking skills were improving. As I was leaning back against the headboard, a thought suddenly popped up in my mind. It made me snicker behind my hand. It made Seto turn back to look at me, a noodle hanging from his mouth. With a slurp, he asked, "What?"

"Nothing… Just thinking," I admitted. Normally Seto would make a rude comment, but he didn't. Instead, he decided to lay flush across my legs (still eating up all my noodle soup).

"'Bout what?" he questioned. It kind of surprised me. But I pushed it aside as I looked up at the painted dark blue ceiling.

"Well," I said. "In America, there's this doctor who says people shouldn't get married unless the couple has been there when their significant other has had a bad cold." Seto nodded as he found another piece of chicken to chew on. He seemed to let out a sorrowful sigh when he blow was completely clean. Then he let himself fall back on my legs.

"I guess that makes sense…" he agreed while placing the bowl back on the table languidly. His light fingers were playing with the inseam of my jeans. "What I am like when I'm sick?" he suddenly asked. I blinked and looked down to find him intently staring up at my face. It flushed quickly and I looked away.

"Um… You're… whiny…" I said. Seto sat up on my knees, poking at my stomach, urging me to continue. "And… clingy… and I think your too tired to be witty or snide… Almost like a big baby really…" My eyes managed to catch those ice ones.

Seto hummed slightly. With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around my neck and sank down against my chest. "Yeah… too tired… that's a good description…" he agreed again. It made me kind of laugh. Seto made a whine as he let his eyes fall close. "So… you think you could marry me now?"

"Me? Yeah… I could marry you now…" I confessed. Seto smiled, I could feel it. "However," I continued. Seto tilted his head back up at me. "You couldn't marry me, I haven't been sick." The brunet stared for a moment. Then his smirk came back.

"I'll just have to fix that, now won't I?" With that said, Seto found the strength to swiftly plant his lips over mine. I briefly caught the taste of chicken broth and gape flavored cold medicine. Then he pulled back to fall asleep on my chest. Again, I rolled my eyes. In the morning, I will wake with a pounding headache and demand chicken noodle soup...

**OWARI**


	5. Line

**A/N:** Based upon a discussion I had earlier with a friend

**Warning:** YAOI EQUALS BOYS LOVING OTHER BOYS! Got a problem with that?

**Disclaimer:** What makes you think_** I**_ owe Yu-gi-oh and related???

**Summary:** Is there a fine line between love and hate???

**Remember:**

"Speech"

**Emphasis**

_Thoughts_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_I hate you because I love you!_"

"_Gasp- Darren- I-I never knew!_"

"_Kiss me!"_

"_Oh Darren!"_

The puppy sat beside me, lightly tracing his fingers over the blanket we were under. It was early spring, so it was still cold in the mansion. Mokuba had picked out this movie earlier in the week saying it was suppose to be a perfect example of a romantic film.

It irked me.

"_And so you see… There really is a fine line between love and hate."_

"And now you see why I don't want to watch movies anymore," I grumbled as I used the remote to turn off the television. Katsuya looked up at me with a flummoxed expression.

"Are you saying you didn't like it?" he asked, his face twisting into a bundle of confused cuteness. I quickly shoved a pillow in his face so I wouldn't pounce on him. He let out a muffled yelp before he sprang back up annoyed.

"Of course I didn't like it," I answered. The mutt only rolled his eyes as he set the pillow beside him on the couch.

"I'm not really a romantic," he began and I snorted. He sent me a quick glare. "But I kind of liked it."

"It's so overdone," I stated. I leaned back as Jou rested over me softly. His head of gold splayed in my lap. Unconsciously my fingers had already started to rake over his now too long bangs.

"Of course it is… Love and hate go hand in hand," he was murmuring in contentment.

"That's stupid. Both emotions are polar opposites, they can't go hand in hand," I continued to argue. The puppy dog tried to shake his head, but my fingers treading in his hair made it difficult.

"Well, if you've know hate, then you must have known love-" he started.

"And vice versa?" I asked, pulling at a silky lock between my thumb and forefinger. The boy below me peeked open an amber eyes to glower at me. It caused me to smirk. "I suppose if love someone, you must hate someone else. But that doesn't mean you can all above hate they person you love."

"But you hate me." Katsuya said it so simply it made me jump.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned getting defensive. Jou brought himself up by the elbows and I was looking down at his somber face.

"You're always calling me names," he pointed out. "And making fun of me. Plus you argue all the time like now." I didn't scowl even though I felt like it.

"I don't know what else to do," I responded. The blond under me just stared. "It's difficult… to say and do the things in my mind. It not that I hate you … I just don't know how to say otherwise."

There was an awkward silence. The pup's face slowly began to dust a faint magenta color. Then at an achingly leisurely pace, his hand rested on the back of my neck and pulled me down. I let him guide me to his lips, where I proceeded to gently push my mouth over his. After a moment, he let his body fall back into my lap.

"Honestly… I've never hated you either," he whispered as he turned over to nuzzle against the blanket covering my legs. "You just always had that way of pushing my buttons."

My Katsuya's truthfulness always causes me to chuckle. I quietly went back to petting him off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_I sometimes wonder… If love has a line…?_

**OWARI**


	6. Wait

**A/N: **I miss my Anna-chan. This is for her since my BiB is taking so long.

**Warning:** YAOI EQUALS BOYS LOVING OTHER BOYS! Got a problem with that?

**Disclaimer:** What makes you think_** I**_ owe Yu-gi-oh and related???

**Summary:** Hypocrisy or is it true love?

**Remember:**

"Speech"

**Emphasis**

_Thoughts_

Scene Change

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It's always freezing after the wind drifts in through the open window, cooling our heated flesh and turning the droplets of sweat into ice. I lay panting, if you'll excuse the analogy, like a dog. The soreness was already creeping up my spine making my body quiver. My fist clenched in the dark blue sheets as Seto gradually pulled out of me. Once he was released, I plummeted into the downy pillows trying to catch my breath.

My vision was still foggy and my lungs burned harshly. I can barely lift a finger after our activities… I could recognize Kaiba's large hand sweeping across my back tenderly though. Automatically I leaned into the touch, wincing as it pulled a muscle or two.

"Careful," he warned mouth coming down closer to my ear. "You still aren't breathing properly." I noticed his voice still had that smoky edge to it. I suppressed a shudder and yet again moaned at the slight twinge that shot up my backside. Cool fingers pressed over the small of my back and I practically melted.

"It's hard to breath when something rock hard is being repeatedly shoved into your ass," I mumbled. The CEO let a rumble of laughter fall into my neck as he lied his torso down on me.

"Am I harming you any further?" he asked. I closed my eyes and let his heavy, evening intake of air lull me into a complete relaxation.

"No…" I let Seto run his hands through my hair. I reflected on how icy my lover was in everything... everything but making love. _I_ _didn't just call it making love, did I?_

Yes, Kaiba Seto was a very cold person. Blue eyes like chips off of an iceberg… gorgeous really, but you never see very far below the surface. His skin was incredibly pale, snow white if I wanted to tag it. The man had a tone that was frigid like the artic sea. Most of the time his personality is graceful, but curt and to the point.

Hell, even his expression looks like it frozen in either a malicious smirk or neutral boredom.

Although with his face pressed between my shoulder blades, I can tell right now it's softened. I image his eyes twinkle like the clear waters of the Caribbean and he's probably glowing from the endorphins released from good sex. Seto rarely smiles… but you can tell that when he does, it makes you seem like the center of the universe.

I sigh as his chilled digits somehow become entwined with mine on the pillow. Lazily, my lids peel back and I stare at the obvious difference of our hands. Seto's are long and show no calluses. However, they do seem to swallow up mine. My fingers are dark and rough, chewed nails and supporting too many paper cuts from the other day when I knocked over a bunch of spread sheets in Kaiba's office.

I sigh once more and wiggle my fingers. Seto's dance around mine in return. I swivel my head so I can look up at my lover. He lifts a little so he's positioned over me still, but I have room to move. I bit my lip so I won't make a groan when I lay on my back. I sink my teeth in a little harder as the pressure pushes against my sore spots.

"Be careful, Katsuya," Seto reprimands while pulling our hands apart so his thumb can trace just below my lower lip. Suddenly, I can feel the pressure dissipate at his touch. Blurrily I watch Seto's worry swirl the faintest bit away.

"I'm alright…" I breathe out. Seto just watches with those dark brows drawn together. I tilt my head as I see his eyes dim again… He's eyes are so unreadable… Yet I've seen this look on him lately. "Seto…? What's wrong?" I question and my body tries to sit up on its own.

I let out a tiny cry at the white hot feeling of pain that races up and down my back. I cover my mouth guilty, making me lose balance because my arms were the only thing holding me up.

I squeezed my eyes tight, thinking I'm going to smack straight against the headboard because I moved up so much. Instead, I found myself being gently caught around the waist and landing across a broad chest.

"You really should think before you act, puppy-dog," that rough voice murmured against my golden flesh. My body shook in his hold and I ended up inhaling his scent deep within me, mentally storing it for later… clean but musky…

"I'm not a stupid dog…" I grumble, fingers curling away from my mouth. Kaiba let in a deep breath and his arms wound closer around me, straddling me to him.

"No, but sometimes I wish you were," he admitted. My neck craned up so I could gaze into his eyes, but he was too intent on staring at my shoulder.

"Why would you wish that?" I struggle out of his arms so I can actually see him. Seto relinquished his hold and I found myself looking up at his somber face.

"The last few weeks, my company has been launching its games outside of the country, I'm supposed to oversee them this upcoming month," he explained, lightly roaming his fingers over my lower back. A tingling feeling wormed its way over my skin.

"I don't get what this has to do with me," I confessed. Seto let out a weak grin.

"I'll have to leave for a long time," he said. Stupidly, I blinked. _Gone a long time? _I wasn't even aware Seto would **have to **leave for his game premiers in different countries. Or, at least, the last few times he was barely gone a week.

"How long is 'a long time'?" I tried to inquire as if it was a casual trip out of the city.

"With going between America, Europe, and the different provinces…" Kaiba let out a sigh. "Maybe six months."

"S-Six months?!" I stuttered out, astonishment clearly written on my features.

"At the least," he added. I let myself fall back against the bed, not even caring about the agony my backside was now in.

"Oh…" was all that could come out. Kaiba, thankfully, did not baby me; but he did lean over me with a shamed expression on his fine features. I let my face turn away, instead focusing on the curtains fluttering in the open window, silver beams of light tumbling into the dark decorated room. I didn't want him to know how hard it hit me.

_Can I be away from Seto for so long…?_

"Katsuya—"

"I'm fine…" I mumbled. I shifted my weight so that I rolled over closer to my side of the bed. The CEO eased up a little, hesitating to help me as I struggled to get under the covers. Seto quietly and deftly slid his body underneath his blankets… soon I could feel his artic skin against my own. I shuddered slightly.

It was that shudder that made him sigh and face my direction. His arm draped over my waist and he brought me in close to him. I dipped my head onto his shoulder as his strong chest was pressing into my backside. Those long fingers were splayed across my stomach and I knew as cold as Seto was, when he was gone, my bed would be much colder…

The next few days Mokie and I were helping Seto pack. Mokuba already knew of Seto's leaving, and I felt the slightest bit jilted, but Mokuba whispered to me that his brother can't stand to see my face look miserable. I think he was just making me feel better… still, my heart got fuzzy from his 'explanation.'

The younger Kaiba wanted to stay home on the day Seto started his long trip, but Seto forced him to go to school. I went though, waiting for the damned plane to arrive. I was hoping it would be late… however; it seemed it would arrive on time. I sighed as Seto turned to me with plane creeping in and the people sitting on the hard plastic chairs getting up and pulling out their tickets.

"You have your tickets?" I asked as I handed him his briefcase. Seto held up his right hand, the index and middle finger holding the first class stub. I tried to smile encouragingly, but my mouth curved down, unable to hide my dejectedness.

"That's highly unattractive," Seto teased. I stuck out my tongue and scowled. I really wished he would just lean down and kiss me, but for his company's sake, I was merely a friend bidding him a fond farewell. My scowl faded and I stared at my shoes.

"I guess… this is goodbye," I stuck out my hand, swallowing my tears thickly. _I can't believe I'm such a baby! He's only going to be gone for a few months…_ I brought my head up and gave him a squinting grin. "Later moneybags!"

My eyes widened as my hand was grasped and I was drawn into a tight embrace. Seto's arms wound around me, holding me to his body as he bent to accommodate for my height. I was shocked, my right hand caught between our bodies, and I could feel the erratic beating of our hearts in sync…

"Will you wait for me?" his husky voice murmured. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder, already missing him. I sighed as I pulled away from him. Kaiba let go begrudgingly. I couldn't really look him in the eyes. So I just nodded.

I suppose he took that answer as the speakers rattled off his flight. Not wanting to be late, he gripped the handle of the briefcase for a moment, and swished his trench coat around as he strode toward the entrance to board. Biting my bottom lip, my feet pushed me for before I even noticed what I was doing in public.

"Hey bastard!" I called out. Seto, paused, his front spinning backward with wide icy eyes. I could feel my face turning a deep shade of scarlet. I clenched my fists so taunt I pricked my palms. "I'm **not** gonna wait forever, okay?! You better get back soon!"

Through my tears, I could see that egotistical smirk as he nodded. Satisfied, I turned tail and fled.

Six Months and One Week Later

The summer sun was melting my grape Popsicle as Mokuba and I lazed on the porch. I was quite put off with the heat but the younger Kaiba didn't like to be cooped up inside his whole vacation. I was content with watching the boy splash about in the sprinklers…

I also think this was the raven's way of trying to get me out of my shell. I delved into schoolwork and refused to come out… Every one of my friends had been concerned and over many times to keep me company… I just wanted to lie in bed and sleep…

Seto's scent still lingered there. _Shut up._ I bit the top of my Popsicle in anger. I swallowed without thinking. Soon my head protested the assault of the cold and my brain locked down. I groaned and rolled across the porch, feeling like an absolute moron.

I calmed down after a while, just letting the treat wither in the haze. My eyes fell at half mast and I could hear the cicadas in the wilted sakura trees. The faint sounds of splashing water and Mokuba's laughter drifted in and out of my mind. My body was lying on its side, the shade protecting me from the harsh rays of the sun high above the land.

_I wonder where Seto is now…_

I let my arms prop me up onto my elbows, dozily keeping an eye on the pre-teen in the yard. He beckoned me to come and frolic in the swirling fountain of clear water. The drops dazzled brightly, a rainbow appearing as light glinted through the liquid. Unable to resist the temptation, I charged after the youth, playing tag in the make-shift rain.

Of course, the sun was going down and the air was becoming crisp. The wind picking up and soon, through our laughter, were where shaking in the cool air. Taking a warm bath and having some delicious chicken noodle soup fixed us up and before I knew it, Mokuba had conked out on the table. I saved him from drowning in his supper, picking the kid up and tucking him in to bed. I decided it was time for me to sleep as well.

I looked inside my drawers of S—No, Kaiba's—bedroom. I picked up a large sweat shirt. The dark blue fabric was soft and yielding as I slipped it over my head. It still felt cool as if Seto was wearing it himself. _Gawd, can't you shut up?_

I slid in between the covers and the sheets, curling up on my side, hugging his pillow close. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about him because it squeezed my heart in a vice like grip. "I'll give him one more day…"

"Guess I came a day early…" his voice was smoky and his chilled breath made my heart jump. My sleepy eyes went large and I quickly twisted and found tired sapphire orbs locking into my amber ones. I breathed his name before launching up and attacking him, practically strangling him as my arms wound about his neck. Amusement was evident as he asked, "I thought you weren't going to wait?"

"I'm a hypocrite," I admitted. His arrogant smile burned into my shoulder as he enveloped me entirely. It could have been then when I realized I had always waited for Seto, I just hadn't known it. I suppose I can live with out the stupid jerk… but I think it's that I just don't want to, ya know?

**OWARI**


	7. Choice

**A/N: **I always wonder what the best action it is when dealing with someone you love… Would you go after them, or let them be happy with someone else? Maybe it just depends.

**Warning:** YAOI EQUALS BOYS LOVING OTHER BOYS! Got a problem with that?

**Disclaimer:** What makes you think_** I**_ owe Yu-gi-oh and related???

**Summary:** Fight or flight?

**Remember:**

"Speech"

**Emphasis**

_Thoughts_

Scene Change

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

My eyebrow won't stop twitching. Dammit!

"You are awfully cute," the waiter was tall, dark, and his teeth glistened too white to be natural. His voice reminded me of nails on a chalkboard. You would except that my puppy dog's sensitive ears would have twitched at the sound and then the blond would have pushed the bastard away with a horrified shriek; leaping in my arms, we would have gone on our merry way.

However, Katsuya just blinked stupidly and asked, "Really?"

This waiter was unabashedly ruining our fine evening by ridiculously—and not at **all** with any subtlety—flirting with the mutt. Speaking of whom, was only **now** starting to catch on.

"We're done here," I announced and stood. The waiter snarled those pearly whites at me as I yanked my companion to his feet and proceeded to push him toward the exit. I definitely did not leave a tip, and I would certainly never return back to this restaurant a second time, even without Jou.

The limo zoomed up and I shoved the dog inside making him fall face first into the leather interior. I jumped in, slamming the door and ordering the driver back to the mansion. Fuming in the seat, I glared out at the moving neon lights beyond the tinted windows. Katsuya soon righted himself and buckled in opposite of me, eyeing me with wary eyes.

"What?!" I snapped. The puppy momentarily flinched and averted his enormous amber orbs to his shiny shoes.

"N-Nothing, just confused," he answered. I let out a ragged sigh and found I didn't have the energy to glare. It was extremely tiring sometimes to be around, let alone in love, with a dimwit such as Jounouchi Katsuya.

"What is to be confused about?" I asked, ice warping those words into something that had the same effect as Medusa's stare. The pup chewed on his thumbnail, actually thinking about that question. Growling, I whipped out my phone, speed dialing an assistant and quickly commanding she do anything to get that damned waiter fired as soon as possible.

Katsuya sprang from his seat, shutting the phone off with his plump mouth open in horror. Before he could bark out his objections, I crashed our lips together. A squeak escaped him, moving back toward his seat. I swiftly captured his lower jaw in a fierce grip, plunging my tongue into that misty cavern.

All disagreements forgotten, he fumbled with his seatbelt, maneuvering forward he brought himself to rest on top of my lap, legs on either side of me. I lifted him, his upper back scraping along the fuzzy roof of the limo. Those square hands shifted through my locks and I shrugged out of that suddenly heavy coat I had on. Eventually he broke the kiss for oxygen, letting me take the opportunity to undo the first couple of buttons on the silk shirt I just bought him.

"You need to learn to breath through your nose, puppy-dog," I murmured, voice growing warm and husky, my breath bouncing off his lithe, little chest. A could feel the shiver run up his spine. It made me smile.

"Stop that!" he scowled and lightly tugged on my hair, however he was much too frightened to do much else, least our activities cease.

"Do what?" I question, my fingers couldn't exactly get the last button. It was beginning to frustrate me.

"Smile at me like that!" he exclaimed. I paused, glancing up to see he was pointedly looking anywhere but me. A blush colored that golden skin nicely indeed.

"Like what?" I posed, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Like you are so damn proud of yourself," he huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. I mourned the loss for a mere moment and then I heard, "Like all you wanna do is keep me right here."

It made me blink. I smirked; because I would like to revise my previous statement above. It might be tiring to be in love with such an idiot, but it was also highly amusing at points as well.

"You mutt," I taunted, "All I want to do **is** keep you here."

"You what?" he gasped as I pulled him in just a bit closer. We slid down the seat together and found ourselves sprawled on the floor. The blond had to unfold his arms, using my shoulders so he wouldn't tumble onto his back. I caught the slight whiff of my shampoo—an organic fragrance that was sandalwood—and found it incredibly intoxicating.

He had my scent on him.

Tugging him back down, I started to attack the weak spot on his neck. He cried out, digging his nails into my shoulder so hard I knew he pricked the skin. I bit down lightly at first, he moaned my name and I was unable help the urge to clamp down, breaking the soft flesh. Blood welled up, gliding across my tongue and I dutifully licked away the scarlet life.

Jou panted, gulping, and he reached up to timidly feel the mark I gifted him. I let out a deep breath, leaning back to inspect my work. Honestly it looked lovely on him. I hummed in satisfaction. My companion still in a semi-trace of perplexed lust, I stretched upwards and captured the swelling mouth of a thoroughly kissed blond.

"There," I breathed across his lips, "Now everyone knows you're mine."

"What does that mean…?" he whispered.

"That waiter was trying to steal you away," I explained. Katsuya's bright eyes widened from their half-mast state. I chuckled despite the sour attitude it left in me. "It was driving me crazy… the way he kept coming on to you."

"H-He was?!"

"Of course, you're a good looking young man," I complimented. Jou fidgeted a bit, peering down and to the side. My hand raised and stroked his yielding, smooth cheek. It blazed under my touch and his face turned a bright cherry-red.

"So you're fighting for me…?" he inquired. My brows scrunched down and I tilted that face up to meet my eyes. He still didn't want to meet mine.

"Obviously, why? What do you mean by that?" I demanded.

"What if I had fallen in love with him?" he suggested. It made my stomach sick just imagining it. "They say if you really love someone you let them go… would let me go if I—"

I cut that off with my mouth again. I pulled back, clutching the back of his messy, gold haired head, our foreheads touching in a comforting gesture. I knew he wouldn't shy away from my gaze this time.

"That's absurd…" I pointed out. "You won't fall in love with anyone else."

Jou licked his lips thoughtfully. "No… no, I don't think I would but—"

"I can't let you go, even if you did," I grumbled. The puppy glowered weakly. "I don't mean it in a bad way, moron. I just… only love you like this."

"Are you sure?" he asked, or perhaps he thought it. It was so quiet I wasn't positive I heard it at first.

"Yes. I am," I simply retorted. The blond was soothed if just a minute. I smiled and he blushed. "I'll fight tooth and nail to make you mine… I know you would do the same."

"I'm not all that perfect if you hadn't noticed," the mutt pointed out.

"I noticed," I answered playfully. Katsuya pouted and it heated my body below the beltline. "I'm not perfect either."

"You **are** an ass," he agreed. My ice colored eyes rolled. Jou just laughed to himself; it was the nervous type. I could feel my orbs soften as I stared at him.

"You've been worried," I realized.

"That you'll find someone better…" he trailed off. I found myself nuzzling the balmy chest of my lover. I let my lips linger over the flesh, enjoying his little mewls of delight.

"It not just sex," I confessed. "It's more… I can't find anyone else that lights up the world like you do… I could never find such beautiful eyes that show me how much they love me back… not like yours do anyway… And I just can't abide anyone else touching you like this!" His thin arms encircled around the back of my neck, keeping me close. "But maybe those aren't the best reasons to fight for you…"

"I dunno," he replied, tone hitching as I licked at his collar bone, "I could concur with those—Ngh!"

"Hmm, I suppose that'll have to do then…"

We might have said more, argued the subject longer, but it was a moot point with the both of us. In the end, we knew we would fight for the other. It has been said, on the other hand, that if you love someone you let them go; if they're yours, they shall return to you. Yet I can not find the will to care. Katsuya has always been mine and I'm not letting him go to prove that. Of course he's not a trophy to win… but… I think I have a choice.

I chose to fight!

Although, I wonder, what will **you** do for the one you love?


	8. Life

**A/N: **I got this idea while thinking of a fan video to do.

Oh, and for your information old fans, this drably-thing is my longest one. About three and a half pages in total. AND, told in multiple third-person centric point of views, eventually ending on Mokuba-centric randomness.

**Warning:** YAOI EQUALS BOYS LOVING OTHER BOYS! Got a problem with that?

**Disclaimer:** What makes you think_** I**_ owe Yu-gi-oh and related?

**Summary:** The progression of life.

**Remember:**

"Speech"

**Emphasis**

_Thoughts_

Scene Change

…

Seto was unaware when it started. It honestly snuck up on him. He must have been busy doing other things. For instance, working. On occasion, school as well. However, most instructors were lenient with his chronic absences so he could run his industry. The only deal was he had to write the essays and show up for tests. It was amusing to Seto, at least at first, that no other teacher was quite as considerate to Jounouchi Katsuya. No, Jou either had to go to school or work. After all, it was his last year in free public schooling. Unfortunately, Jou shouldn't have had that ultimatum.

Jou, you could say, was also surprised by how his life would end up. One day, it started as any other. Get up—late, but up nonetheless—and get to school. Then try and catch the bus to his job—late again, ending up jobless once more. Go home. Look for work that didn't conflict with his school time. Go to bed. Get up. Go back to school. Go apply. Schedule interview. Go back home. Go to bed. Get up. Go to school. Rush to interview. Get hired by just by the skin of his teeth. Go back home and prepare. Sleep. Get up—late. Rinse and repeat. Then he lost his last job at a bakery-café thing. Honestly, it was the mouse's fault! Well, the kid in the corner experimenting for his elementary school science fair. Contrary to his hypothesis, mice do _not_ like rock'n'roll. Case and point, someone had to get fired for serving up a mouse instead of a cinnamon bun.

Similarly, the Kaiba brothers were stuck in a situation where Mokuba was missing too much school, forgetting homework, and startling both the lunch lady and nurse with his appearance. The boy was just too skinny! And filthy. Mostly skinny, with a side of filthy. Seto was utterly unexpecting the warning that he got from the seemingly pleasant staff at Domino elementary. If there weren't changes, special agents would have to come in and investigate Mokuba's home life. Which really was pleasant! The boy lived in a splendid mansion—safely guarded—and they had a maid service come in every weekend, they ordered take out every day… and… actually…

Seto realized someone else had to be there. Mokuba was a good kid, did what he was told, and was generally agreeable. But he was a young boy. They're picky with foods. They don't really like showers. They love sleeping in. And, truth be told, often forgetful. Mokuba was going to need a nanny. It was a few days after that Seto was sitting in a classroom, taking a test late into the afternoon (a meeting could not be postponed in the morning, so he arranged taking the semester final at a later time the same day), when a noise erupted down the hallway just outside the door. The instructor was outside, smoking a cigarette, when Jou had found him. They were arguing. Loudly. The gist of it was Jou had missed class. He was busy trying not to get kicked out of his apartment. He had to find a job (and he did not, by the way). He wanted to take the test anyway. His grade counted on it. The instructor, sad to say, was less than understanding. Seto had finished the test. Instead of just leaving, he handed it directly to the teacher, commenting on the hypocrisy of the man. Jou was able to take the test shortly after. He barely scrapped through the class.

As a thank you, Jou came by the mansion—he was on the way to another interview and his good conscious got the better of him. He just had to thank that stupid, self-righteous bastard. So, Mokuba let him in. The blond was nervous, and after thanking Mokuba, suggested the kid take a bath. Blinking, Mokuba questioned why. Jou responded with something along the lines of, "For dinner, ya know?" The kid went and took a bath. Seto was entirely impressed (watching from his laptop security monitor). When he finally let Jou in—whose temper was on the edge, since he missed his interview—Seto offered him a job working as a nanny. There was hesitancy. Finally, desperate to keep his brother with him, the brunet blurted out:

"I know you're about to be evicted. You can just live here. The mansion is big enough."

It was too sweet an opportunity. Jou accepted. Very soon, he moved in his few belongings. People were curious at first, but his friends were just glad he was not out on the streets. Plus, he wasn't a moocher. He had a job. Everyday, he set his alarm for five different times—eventually rising a good hour before Mokuba had to start school. He prepared breakfast as well as a box lunch (thank you bakery/café), laid out a fresh-pressed school uniform (thank you laundry cleaners), rose the kid and reminded him to bush his hair and teeth (thank you sheer ability to be annoying), and then drove Mokuba off to school and dropped him off at the gates. From there, he went to school himself.

Of course, in between all this, Seto was in the picture… He'd be up in the kitchen, working on something. Jou felt obliged to make him something to eat too. After awhile, it didn't matter if Seto was in the kitchen—the "nanny" made another breakfast and lunch, leaving it out so the CEO could find it. While doing laundry, Jou had to run about the rooms, finding clothes strewn about. More than once, he'd end up ironing in Seto's workroom, since the ironing board was hidden in a closet adjacent from the room. Seto found it impossible to work when the blond was there to tempt and tease. Not long after that, Jou would run baths not just for Mokuba, but Seto as well. One day, he walked in the bathroom just to leave a clean towel (hand to the Lord, that's the truth) when Seto stepped out, finishing before Jou had anticipated. Now _that_ was a sight.

Oh! And then there was the time Jou ran himself into the ground doing all that work, getting terribly ill. Mokuba and Seto had to do _all_ the work Jou did for them. Mokuba was getting impertinent because Seto just could not get the uniforms to smell like "springtime" ( as Mokuba called it). Seto was repulsed by the concoction he was trying to make for breakfast. Mokuba tried lunch next. Both Kaiba's ran screaming from the kitchen—swearing up and down that, "IT WAS ALIVEEE!" Jou found it adorable, but knew better than to speak it aloud. He ended up making soup that night. Yet, he hardly ate. Seto took notice and pointed it out. Rebellious, Jou got up to clear the table (some point in their time together, all three boys began to eat dinner together). Jou collapsed about then, only remembering strong arms wrapping around his weak body in the darkness. When he did awake, he was in Seto's bed. He stayed there for a week. Mokuba missed a few days and they all had take-out four nights in a row, but hey, it was better on the last day. Mokuba made sandwiches and Seto had a slightly crisp shirt on; still Jou no longer had the sniffles.

About that time, or maybe after it… Probably before…

No, wait… when was it?

Oh well, the thing to know is Seto and Jou built up a beautiful relationship. It was easy to tell, they quite liked the other. Mokuba, being the sharp kid he was, had suspected right off the bat there was an attraction. Then, came the steps you need to take before being involved—getting to know one another, becoming friends, realizing the spark, deciding upon the course of action…

Except, uh, they refused to do anything. Both were unaware of the other's feelings (as it always is). Seto was quite comfortable with the way things were going now, barring the sexual frustration and tension. Jou was uncertain of how to continue on, and merely decided to feign denial upfront. Mokuba breached the subject on numerous occasions. One time, doing so in the car—thus trapping both Seto and Jou—Seto had a tight grip on the steering wheel and even breathing. Jou was loud and commented rapidly on the surroundings whooshing by outside. The younger Kaiba rolled his eyes and let it go. In the end, he went with trickery.

As he strolled into his older brother's room, he asked for some shampoo. Seto inquired about Jou changing the bath time. With a smile, Mokuba implied that Jou could not continue with his "nanny" position forever; it was high time Mokuba thank his friend by being responsible. Seto was taken aback, quietly delving into his work for several days. Being responsible for a bit, Jou suddenly found more time to study and contemplate college. Although, it was clear that with such uninspiring grades, Jou would be very unlucky finding a school to enter. Clever little Mokuba offered up a tutor one day at dinner. Seto was tightlipped, sliding suspicious eyes over to his brother. Jou received the idea doubtfully, but Mokuba somehow managed to get the tutoring agency on the phone the next morning… by the weekend, a strapping tutor was in the lounge room hovering over Jou as he took a few practice tests.

The short story is Seto's jealousy—hell, possessiveness—got the better of him. He kicked out the touchy tutor and plunked Jou on a big bed. Seto's big bed to be exact. Mokuba only assumed where it went from there… there was more tension for about a week or two. Then a possible escape attempt by Jou. Surprisingly, Seto waited instead of pursuing. Nevertheless, by the end of it, Jou stayed in the mansion with them. He now goes to school for the culinary arts, working as an instructor at a JC from time to time as Seto stopped paying a salary (Jou made him, but that's another tale Mokuba wonders about). The older Kaiba works as his own CEO as usual, yet, now Mokuba is going to high school. With a smile, he waves goodbye to Seto as Jou hands over a lunch and breakfast-on-the-go.

He nearly misses the scene as Seto leans over the counter and pecks the blond on the lips, and the blond continues to squeak to himself, blushing, muttering. Yeah. Life's pretty much like a never-ending story of tragedy, comedy, romance, angst, drama, mystery, horror, and clichés and new stuff and just, well… life.

It's hard to get that exact moment in time when you look back and go, "Oh, _that's_ when it happened!"

Because, let's face it, that's life. When you live it, you don't keep track, you just keep truckin'…

Mokuba is not sure what it means—Jou says it—but, its sounds pretty accurate. Eh, well, that's just what happens. Life is what happens.

Yep! That sounds right.

Life happens, why question it?

—OWARI—


End file.
